


Несовместимость

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Helen_scram



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Aliens, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Ей казалось, она нашла идеальных носителей.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Несовместимость

Ей казалось, она нашла идеальных носителей. В целом у них было достаточно интеллекта и воли, чтобы возродить свою планету, сделать ее такой же прекрасной, как и ее погибающий дом до того, как океаны далекой родины стали высыхать. Они могли бы служить отличными коконами для представителей ее расы, ее детей, пока завоевание не станет полным. А взамен она могла бы дать им чувство безмятежности. Они должны были быть довольны. Ведь они были потеряны и одиноки на своей густонаселенной планете, как и она в глубинах космоса, пока не перебралась сюда, выбрав для начала экспансии городок рядом с огромным природным резервуаром пресной воды — ей понравились и местность, и название: Великие озера — как заднюю дверь, черный ход, чтобы проникнуть в дом.

Они оказались догадливыми. И упрямыми.

Недоброжелательные, вспыльчивые, страдающие от собственных комплексов, они упорно цеплялись за них, они сражались за свой несовершенный недобрый мир, как будто только в нем они могли быть счастливы.

И они придавали огромное значение своим личностям! Эту глупость было совершенно невозможно предвидеть. Ведь ее раса не подавляла, а улучшала их, убирала слабости, все плохое.

Разумеется, она говорила о том, что подарит им радость существования в ее мире, мире без злости, страха, неуважения, даст им во всей полноте почувствовать вкус единения. Не объяснять же им, что они просто еда. А еще — временная защитная оболочка. Но разве им было бы плохо? Ни страха, ни боли... Ни проблем, ни забот.

Их агрессивность можно было бы считать плодотворной, если бы они просто чувствовали опасность, исходившую от другого вида, но нет, они проявляли ее и по отношению друг к другу.

И все же они оказались сильны в своей слабости. Что это было? Что-то в воздухе? В тактильных контактах? Не в заразности же идей и эмоций?! Абсурд. Но она чувствовала усталость, нет, не физическую, а именно эмоциональную, нетерпение и раздражение. Она стремилась быстрее покончить с группкой сопротивления и допустила ошибку. Теперь она умирает, и с ней погибнет весь ее народ, ведь они связаны воедино. Ненависть и чувство бессилия было последним, что зафиксировал ее агонизирующий мозг.

Неведомые до этого ощущения.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Несовместимость"


End file.
